New Danganronpa Unoriginals
by Persephone Fae
Summary: Another chapter, another page. Blake Leibovitz's life, and the life of others, has been turned upside down as Monokuma prepares to unleash a new reign of terror on unsuspecting students. The Kuma Lodge suddenly sounds less relaxing. - ON HIATUS -


A disastrous change is sometimes all people need to gain a new perspective on life.

For me, that couldn't be closer to the truth.

You see, it all started when my sister and I got a ticket in the mail to this new grand resort called "The Kuma Lodge" in a remote island off the coast of Eastern Japan. It seemed like a really cool place, and we had just finished our first year at Hope's Peak Academy. We were looking for a reason to celebrate and one just seemed to fall perfectly into our laps.

"Kinda reminds me of that Western movie... I think it was something Wonka? It had to do with a chocolate factory," my sister, Rosa, said. I turned to look at her. Her bright red eyes contrasting against her pale face, which was framed by curly, chocolate brown hair. She wore a gradient black-to-red frilly dress with buckled heels. Somehow, we were classified as identical twins even though I had blue eyes. Everything else was the same. I had curly brown hair, pale skin, whatever. However, I wore glasses and she didn't.

 **Blake Leibovitz, SHSL Cinematographer**

 **Rosa Hoyos, SHSL Flamenco Dancer**

I pulled my blue hoodie over my head and I leaned down to tie my shoes, nodding in agreement. After getting up, I dusted off my grey track pants.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory," I corrected her. "A bunch of kids get a golden ticket to go to a chocolate factory, only for everything to go horribly wrong."

"Yeah, that," Rosa grimaced. "I always did find that movie a little... unsettling."

"You find every movie that isn't a Spanish romance to be unsettling, Rosa," I quirked a brow at her.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, ignoring my quip. "We have to be on the boat in an hour."

"I'm ready whenever you are, sis," I replied, fastening my camera's strap around my neck.

With that, we left our house... if we had known we could never return, I highly doubt we would have left in the first place.

Rosa lead the way to the docks. It wasn't too far of a walk from our place; maybe about 20 minutes or so.

Apparently, a specific boat was sent just for us to travel to this island. While I thought it was pretty cool, Rosa seemed skeptical. I guess it was understandable, considering all we had to do was say yes to this rip. They were the ones who knew our address initially.

Eventually, we found the boat. It wasn't too hard to miss because it was big, black and white, with red spiral detailing on the sides.

After giving the man at the docks our bags and getting into the boat, Rosa and I immediately followed him to our rooms on the boat.

I wish we didn't even leave our house. I wish we didn't get on the boat. As soon as the door locked behind us, I felt a sense of impending doom.

Looking at Rosa, I knew she felt the same way. Call it twin telepathy or whatever you want, but something was wrong.

I couldn't get a word out to her, though, because...

...

...

...

I blanked out.

...

...

...

"-ake!"

"-ake! Wake up!"

When I came to, I found Rosa kneeling over me, shaking me violently as if I were a piggy bank and she was desperately trying to get her change without having to break me.

"Rosa...? What happened?" I asked, sitting up quickly and instantly regretting it as I got a painful headache.

"You got knocked out," an unfamiliar voice told me, sending my attention to my left along with Rosa on my right.

I was met with a man who couldn't be older than Rosa or myself. He was tall, had short blond hair, warm brown eyes, sun-kissed skin, and he was wearing a blue tank top, black skinny-jeans, and a white puffy coat that hung on his lower arms. I noticed he had three golden mini-hoop piercings in his left ear.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Blake," he started, sending danger signals into my brain. Who was this man and how did he know my name? What did he mean I was knocked out?

"Calm down, Blake," Rosa cut him off, rubbing my shoulder. "He's in the same situation as us. Akira, right?"

"That's right," the man said. "Akira Honda. You may recognize me from that meme of me at a kid's birthday party talking like Sailor Moon."

 **Akira Honda, SHSL Vocal Impressionist**

"Oh! I loved that video! I shared it with all of my friends and I talked about how cute-" she stopped abruptly, her face going up in flames.

"It's fine, I get it all the time," Akira laughed, grinning at her. He then turned his attention to me. "So, I found you passed out here with your sister screaming at you to wake up. I really only came here because the others told me you were here."

"There are others?" I asked, scratching my cheek.

"Yup, 13 others to be exact!" Akira pointed over to a large building.

It was just then that I took a moment to take in my surroundings. We were in some kind of courtyard. Trees scattered across the ground were standing tall, casting shadows and blocking the light from reaching my eyes. There was a stone statue in the middle of the courtyard; it looked like a gargantuan snake with protruding scales. Oddly, there were also two pitching machines on each side of the courtyard. Other than that, there wasn't much else save for the pedestals lining the walkway to the building.

"Shall we go?" Akira asked, extending his hand to Rosa, who seemed starstruck still, and myself. I shook my head, taking the time to get up by myself. I didn't know this guy, so I didn't want to give him the opportunity to try anything.

Then again, from what it seemed, he was one of the only people here if his words could be trusted.

Silently, Rosa and I followed him into the giant town-hall-esque building. Rosa, being Rosa, opted to leave me behind in favour of walking beside Akira.

We were greeted with, exactly as Akira said, 13 other people.

A boy and a girl rushed over to me, or rather, the girl was dragging the boy by the hand.

The girl was kind of... really short. Maybe 5'1"? I don't know. She had blonde hair tied into pigtails that reached her knees. She had blue eyes, framed with full eyelashes. She wore a black-and-white striped collared shirt with a black pleated skirt, brown knee-high socks, and black flats. She had a shiny silver whistle around her neck and she gave off an aura of confidence.

If the girl was really short, the boy was really, really tall. I'm 5'9" and this dude was at least a whole head plus some chest taller than me. He had dark skin, which was odd for someone in Japan. He had slanted dark brown eyes, and black hair with... a thick white strip down the middle. It reminded me of a skunk. He wore a red t-shirt, black shorts with pockets, and black shoes with no socks.

"Hey, so you two make 16!" The girl said. "Quick, now, tell everybody your names. We're in the middle of introductions."

"How about you go first?" Rosa piped up, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright, I'm Hibari Aiuchi. As we've discovered already, all of us are **Super High School Level** students. I'm the SHSL Referee," Hibari pointed to herself before gesturing to the boy.

"I'm Rei Watanabe, and I'm the SHSL Tetherball Player," Rei spoke, his voice was deep and husky. We caught each other's eyes and we both looked away, causing Rosa to give me a knowing look and a smirk.

 **Hibari Aiuchi, SHSL Referee**

 **Rei Watanabe, SHSL Tetherball Player**

"Alright, I'm Rosa Hoyos and I'm the SHSL Flamenco Dancer. This is my brother, Blake Leibovitz, the SHSL Cinematographer," Rosa introduced us, for which I was thankful for.

"Wait, if you're siblings then why don't you have the same last name?" A short boy with scruffy, icy-blue hair and similar eyes spoke up. He was wearing a blue coat with fur lining, black snow pants, and black snow boots. "I'm Haruki, by the way. Haruki Omori, the SHSL Ice Fisher."

 **Haruki Omori, SHSL Ice Fisher**

"Oh! Let me introduce myself too!" Another boy chimed in before Rosa or I could answer Haruki, stepping forward. The first thing I noticed about him was that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was, however, wearing tan shorts that seemed eerily similar to his skin tone, white flip flops, and was carrying a blue bucket. He had golden hair that reached his shoulders and golden brown eyes. "I'm Yasuke Maezawa, and I'm the SHSL Sand Sculptor!"

 **Yasuke Maezawa, SHSL Sand Sculptor**

"To answer your question, Haruki, I go by my dad's last name while Blake goes by our mom's last name," Rosa explained.

"Ohhh... makes sense," Haruki nodded, clearly satisfied with that answer. I figured he didn't want to press on too much, so he turned to the others. "Who's next?"

"I guess I'm next..." A girl spoke up. "I want to get this over with."

She had straight lavender hair with blunt bangs straight across her forehead, with a deeper shade of purple eyes. She wore a purple scarf which covered her mouth and she was wearing a long purple trench coat. Underneath was a shirt with those cross-skull logos all over it. She wore black Capri pants and purple, heeled biker boots. She seemed to have a little bit of a case of RBF...

"Kanna Sochikawa, the SHSL Poisons Expert..."

 **Kanna Sochikawa, SHSL Poisons Expert**

I could tell Rosa was afraid of this talent, as we'd never met anything like it before. Before we could say anything about it though, Kanna stepped back behind everybody else. A girl with pink hair stepped forward in her place.

Her hair was tied up into two space buns with white flowers scattered all throughout in a messy fashion. She had pink eyes and had a pink rhinestone glued to her face below her right eye. She had a long, thin scar that extended from her left ear to her lips. She wore a white blouse with baby-pink buttons, baby-pink bell bottom pants, and pink sneakers with white laces. I almost felt as if I was already tired of the pink.

"I'm next! I'm Yayoi Aoyama, and people call me the SHSL Wedding Planner!" Yayoi grinned, posing cutely as if she were in a photoshoot.

 **Yayoi Aoyama, SHSL Wedding Planner**

"And this grump is Mayo Hirai, the SHSL Lion Tamer!" Yayoi introduced another girl, pulling her forward despite her numerous protests.

The girl she dragged forward had olive skin and a toned build. The sides of her head were completely shaved, and she had a long orange braid that ran down to the middle of her back. She had orange eyes as well, which were expressing annoyance. She was wearing an orange sports bra with black yoga pants. She was not, however, wearing any type of footwear which made me concerned.

 **Mayo Hirai, SHSL Lion Tamer**

"I could have introduced myself, you annoying brat," Mayo grumbled, extending her hand out to me for a handshake. I slowly took her hand, regretting it as she squeezed it roughly enough for me to yelp in pain.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Rosa asked, stepping in front of me as Mayo let go of my hand.

"Testing his strength. He failed," Mayo said in an 'obviously' kind of way.

"It's not kind of you to hurt people when you first meet them, Hirai," A mature woman spoke, walking up to us. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked me.

I nodded, and gave her a once-over. She had black hair in a single, thick braid hanging over her left shoulder. She wore a white bow in her bangs to tie them back. She had green eyes and freckles adorned her pale skin. She was wearing a pair of red divided trousers with a red obi tied into a bow to keep them up. She had a white haori jacket which was tucked into her trousers. On her feet, she had white sandals.

"I'm Karin Shikata," She started, her voice calm and soothing. "The SHSL Shrine Maiden."

 **Karin Shikata, SHSL Shrine Maiden**

"Nice to meet you, Karin," I started, feeling instantly like I could trust her. "And yes, I'm okay, thank you. It was just a little surprising."

"That's good to know, Blake. Be careful around this one, she doesn't seem to know basic self-control," Karin gave a side-eye to Mayo, who was too busy arguing with Yayoi over whether or not she could hurt people.

I didn't know what that was about, but I decided that it was just a bad misunderstanding. Mayo's intentions probably weren't to hurt me.

"Um..." A small voice spoke up, drawing my attention to the boy stepping out from behind Karin.

He had short, curly black hair that looked oddly soft. He had green eyes and pale skin, with a small, dark mole under his left eye. He wore a white chef's jacket with black sweatpants and a black apron around his waist. The apron had a fish insignia stitched into it in blue.

"If it's not too much of a bother, I'm Raijin Ono, the SHSL Sushi Chef..."

 **Raijin Ono, SHSL Sushi Chef**

"Nice to meet you, Raijin," Rosa greeted him, smiling brightly at him. His face became flushed and he turned away.

"Y-you too..." He trailed off. "I think Shun'ichi and Shigeko want to introduce themselves to you..." He pointed over to a boy and a girl standing in the back.

The boy had long, grey hair tied into a low ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye. His right eye was green and he had black markings that looked like stitches on his neck. He wore a red, button-up plaid shirt with black cargo pants and black sneakers. He had a doll on his right hand, which looked eerily similar to how he looked.

The girl had long, curly blue hair in a waterfall braid style, unnerving big black eyes, and abnormally white skin. She was wearing a black beret, a white t-shirt with cuffs on the sleeves, black overalls, and blue rain boots. She had black, fingerless gloves on and a white pearl necklace.

"Hello!" A voice rang out as the boy's doll opened its mouth. His mouth was unmoving as it continued to talk. "I am Shun'ichi Matsumoto and this is Shigeko Matsutoya! I'm the SHSL Ventriloquist if you haven't figured out already, and she is the SHSL Mime! Pleased to meet you!" Shun'ichi introduced the two of them as Shigeko waved in greetings.

 **Shun'ichi Matsumoto, SHSL Ventriloquist**

 **Shigeko Matsutoya, SHSL Mime**

"Oh! That's so cool! How do you do that?!" I could have sworn Rosa's eyes had a twinkle of adoration as she praised Shun'ichi. "Your lips don't move but you're still talking!"

"That's my talent. I'll never tell my secrets, much like a magician would never tell his," Shun'ichi spoke, once again proving his lips would never move.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" Yelling interrupted our conversation, directing all eyes toward the entrance where a girl clad in armour was yelling at a boy wearing a catsuit.

The girl had long mint green hair tied into a high ponytail with the same colour in her eyes. She was extremely pale. She wore black and green armour as if she was an old-era samurai. She had on matching boots. She had a black sheath on her back with a red ribbon at the end.

The boy had messy red hair in a spiky-type of style with red eyes, and a navy-blue cloth mask was attached to the catsuit he was wearing. The legs of his catsuit were puffy and ended right in the middle of his calves. He had white socks with brown wooden sandals. He wore a black pouch around his waist.

"You heard me, Inaba." The boy spoke calmly, with a tone of amusement.

Karin's hand ended up on the girl's shoulder as she whispered something. The angry girl sighed in frustration and walked away.

I walked up to the boy, curious about what just happened. I was also curious as to who they were, because they seemed to be the last two people.

"What was that about?" Rosa asked as she joined me.

"Oh, that was nothing. I expected it. That was Chiya Inaba, the SHSL Samurai," He spoke giving me a look before nodding. "I'm Hiroyuki Kitano, the SHSL Shinobi. You should have seen the look on her face when she heard me say my name."

He chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

 **Chiya Inaba, SHSL Samurai**

 **Hiroyuki Kitano, SHSL Shinobi**

"Why did she react so strongly to your name?" I asked, looking over at a fuming Chiya.

"Our families... let's just say they don't have the best history," Hiroyuki chuckled, shaking his head. "It has nothing to do with me and her, really, but she's hellbent on taking sides."

"Maybe she has her own reasons," Rosa pondered for a bit, shrugging as she looked around. "So, that's all of us, right?"

"Seems so," Hibari came over to us, answering Rosa. "We were told by a note here to gather all of us here. Nothing has happened yet, though. It seems we've been stood up."

"Stood up, you say?" A high-pitched voice rang out through the lobby, startling us all into silence. We all turned toward the source of the voice, which seemed to be the receptionist's desk.

A black and white bear sat at the desk, its paws holding its head up in what looked to be a lazy pose.

I didn't even notice how silent everybody was until Akira spoke.

"A bear?"

"Not just any bear! I'm your beary cuddly headmaster- oh wait, that's not the script..." It got up on the desk, earning a scream from Yayoi.

"You're so cute!" She squealed, jumping up and down with her arms against her chest.

"Would you give me a moment? I'm trying to remember my lines..." The bear trailed on, holding its paws up to its head. If I could see an expression other than... evil, I would probably see it in deep thought. "Oh, that's right! Not just any bear! I'm your beary fuzzy tour guide!"

"Tour guide?" Haruki inquired, putting his fingers against his chin. "But you're a bear. Is this some sort of prank?"

"It's no prank!" The bear spun on the desk, jumping off and walking over to the entrance. "Follow me, everyone! I have something cool to show you!"

With that, he left to go out into the courtyard. All of us looked at each other, confusion etched into our faces.

"Should we follow it?" Yasuke asked, looking over to the entrance after giving us all a look.

"I don't see why not," Shun'ichi spoke, making a move for the exit. Shigeko nodded her head, following behind him.

We all filed out of the lobby and into the cool air of the courtyard, where we saw the bear standing on top of the stone snake.

"You have something cool to show us, huh?" Hiroyuki asked, leaning against one of the pedestals.

"Sure do! You might want to back up, though," The bear giggled as it pulled the stone snake's tooth forward, causing the ground to rumble.

The pedestals began to shake, before lowering into the ground. Hiroyuki instinctively jumped back, glaring at the pedestals. Within moments, they all disappeared and were replaced with...

"What the fuck?!" Mayo exclaimed, glaring up at the bear.

The pedestals, which were once barren, now had statues resting on top of them. There were 16 pedestals, each one displaying a different event. But, the one thing they all had in common...

"Are those... us?" Raijin wondered out loud.

"Bingo! I've erected statues of you guys performing in a duet of death with me, your permanent tour guide, Monokuma!" The bear, Monokuma, spoke.

"...Permanent?" Kanna asked, her voice muffled by her scarf.

"Death?!" Yayoi exclaimed.

I looked around at the pedestals. Each of them portrayed each of us being... attacked by Monokuma. It was severely unsettling.

"Yup! You guys are staying on a life-long trip at The Kuma Lodge!" Monokuma gleefully informed us.

"Wait a second!" Chiya shouted, stepping to the front. "There's no way we're going to stay here permanently! You expect us to believe that?!"

"You will believe it, because it's true. No, Haruki, it's not a prank," Monokuma turned to the blue-haired boy.

"You don't expect people to not notice we're gone, do you?" Karin asked, looking around at the pedestals.

"Don't worry, I took extra caution with that stuff. Nobody knows you're here, except for me and you guys!" Monokuma said excitedly, as if he was waiting for something.

"And what if we try to leave?" Rei asked.

"Man, you guys are a curious bunch! If you try to leave, you'll get punished!" Monokuma told us.

"Punished?" Rosa spoke cautiously, looking at the giant walls.

"Executed," Monokuma said, sitting down on the stone.

My blood ran cold, chills were sent up my spine, and I swear I could feel my heart in my throat.

"E-executed?" My voice came out in a shaky manner.

"Yup! I mean, if you guys really want to leave, there is one way..." Monokuma trailed off, putting his paws on his legs.

"Well? Tell us already!" Mayo demanded, getting increasingly agitated.

"Kill."

"Excuse me?" Karin asked, even though I knew everybody heard him. Maybe we were hoping we misheard him.

"Kill each other and get away with it! That's the ticket to freedom," Monokuma explained to us. "It doesn't matter how you kill. The more creative the better! Just kill and don't get caught!"

We were stunned into silence... well, all of us except for one.

"Do you expect us to buy that shit?" Hiroyuki inquired, rolling his eyes.

"Do I? I already see the gears turning in some of those heads of yours~!" Monokuma gleefully sang "Upupupu, you guys will be a fun bunch! Well, I'm off! Don't have too much fun!"

"Hey, wait-!" Hibari started, but he was already gone.

The words of Monokuma echoed in my mind.

 _Kill and don't get caught. None of us are going to do that, right? We're not that desperate!_

But, try as I might, I could never convince myself that was truth as I looked in the eyes of everybody else. Distrust, fear, and despair were looming above everybody's heads.

...

...

...

From what I knew, it was about to be survival of the fittest.

 **Student Roster Updated!:**

 **Blake Leibovitz, SHSL Cinematographer**

 **Rosa Hoyos, SHSL Flamenco Dancer**

 **Haruki Omori, SHSL Ice Fisher**

 **Raijin Ono, SHSL Sushi Chef**

 **Mayo Hirai, SHSL Lion Tamer**

 **Kanna Sochikawa, SHSL Poisons Expert**

 **Yasuke Maezawa, SHSL Sand Sculptor**

 **Karin Shikata, SHSL Shrine Maiden**

 **Shun'ichi Matsumoto, SHSL Ventriloquist**

 **Yayoi Aoyama, SHSL Wedding Planner**

 **Hiroyuki Kitano, SHSL Shinobi**

 **Shigeko Matsutoya, SHSL Mime**

 **Chiya Inaba, SHSL Samurai**

 **Rei Watanabe, SHSL Tetherball Player**

 **Hibari Aiuchi, SHSL Referee**

 **Akira Honda, SHSL Vocal Impressionist**


End file.
